Remembering Always
by ravens23fan
Summary: NH story Continues from the 40 episode....
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- This is takes place after the 40's episode and is totally NALEY.**

**Authors Note- This chapter is more of an introduction to how Nathan and Haley are feeling and what their going through. ENJOY!!!!**

Remembering Always

Chapter One

All she could hear was the rain, the constant tapping on the roof above her. She used to love the rain, the sound, the smell and the simple satisfaction it gave her. But things change. She hated the rain now and couldn't stand the loud tapping she would hear every night as she desperately tried to get some sleep. One week, most people wouldn't consider that to be very long at all, but when your husband has just left for war and your heart aches for him one week can feel like a lifetime.

Pulling her blanket closer to her body Haley tried to sooth away the emptiness, but nothing helped. She hadn't heard anything from Nathan and that tore at her heart. She knew it would take time but she needed to hear from him. Everyday she wondered what he was doing or if he was thinking about her, because she was defiantly thinking about him. In the past she had never understood couples who barely knew each other but felt so in love, but now it was her life.

When she would try to rest all she saw was his piercing blue eyes, filled with love and hope. She could still feel his gentle lips against hers from their last kiss and His words rang through her head constantly. _Best day of my life. _If she closed her eyes she could see him running away towards the plane the rain pouring down onto him. Maybe that's why she couldn't stand the rain anymore; it reminded her of the night she lost the love of her life. That could be it but she didn't know. She didn't know anything anymore.

Everything was a mess; nothing was ever going to be the same.

Not only did she have the steady reminder of Nathan when she performed at the Café but Lucas wasn't himself either. The night Haley had watched Nathan go away from her was the same night Lucas had lost someone very close to him. So even though the café stayed open the feeling and heart was gone. Regulars had noticed the change in Haley's voice and couldn't help but be disappointed.

Haley tried hard, sometimes she tried too hard and it made things worse. But every night as she heard her name announced it broke her heart. _"Mrs. Haley Scott"._ She wanted him their, she wanted to look over to the bar and see his warming smile. But all she saw was nothing. Lucas still refused to hire someone else not letting the reality sink in that Nathan had left. So instead he picked up the slack himself and tried his best to do as good as Nathan had done.

Slowly sitting up Haley leaned against the bed and stared down at her wedding ring. Moving her fingers to the band she tenderly stroked it. Tears fell from her eyes as she whispered ever so softly.

"I miss you."

* * *

Many miles away Nathan stared down at his wedding ring joy filling up his heart. The simple band reminded him of what was waiting for him at home. Haley, his wife and the love of his life. He had never expected things to go this way for them but he wasn't complaining. He'd loved her for so long and now he could fully show off that love. Walking away from her was the hardest thing he'd ever done. He saw her tears and knew that her heart was breaking, but her words stuck with him. "_I'll wait for you, Always and Forever."_

He had replayed her sweet voice over and over on the plane and when he finally had time to rest he had closed his eyes and saw her smile, felt her smooth skin and sometimes it almost felt like he was still their with her. But then there were the times when all he heard was people yelling or men going on about how they had the best girl at home. Of course others quickly replied with bitterness. _"They won't wait for any of us, by now their already with some other fella" _When these topics got brought up Nathan tried to ignore it and focus on what he knew was waiting for him.

Nathan slowly looked away from his ring as he heard thunder. It had been raining every night since he had arrived here in London. Some Locals said it was normal, and in a way that put Nathan's mind at ease. He liked having a reminder of Haley every night. It also helped him stop thinking about the next day's events. This whole week Nathan along with the other men had been improving their skills. Today they were informed about their first Air Attack on Germany.

Nathan didn't know how to feel. Of course part of him was scared but the other part was numb. He knew he was ready but the possibility of being taken away from Haley for good sent a pain through his heart. Nathan quickly pulled out some paper and did what he'd wanted to do since he got on the plane, he wrote to Haley.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think....Next chapter will have a lot more going on....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews....I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. **

Chapter Two

The sun shone right through her window and onto her gentle face. After a few minutes of the rays lying upon her face Haley opened her eyes and looked around the room. She looked around her bedroom and quickly got up. Making her way downstairs Haley gazed at her surroundings. This house was small and she couldn't help but wonder if Nathan would like it when he came home. It was a weird thought; her husband hadn't even seen her house.

Not that they had very much time to go to her house. They barely had enough time to get married and spend one romantic night together. And it only made since to spend that time in his apartment considering his things were there. She would never forget any detail of that night. Nathan had made her feel so loved and wanted unlike all the other guys that would come up to her.

Haley silently walked out of the house and to the mailbox. Her heart fell when she found nothing, no bills, no annoying invitations to a party she would never go to but most importantly no letter from Nathan. Forcing herself not to cry Haley slowly turned and walked back towards her house. But a voice stopped her.

"Miss?" The voice said making Haley turn around, she was met with the mail carrier. "I'm sorry I'm running late I have something for you." He said softly before pulling out an envelope. Haley was seeing everything in slow motion but suddenly her mind started working again and she walked towards him.

"Thank you." Haley whispered taking the letter and reading to herself. _To Mrs. Nathan Scott. _It was post marked from London. Haley was suddenly running inside and ripping the letter open.

_Haley_

_I'm sorry I haven't written sooner, I know you must be going crazy. I hope your ok and everything is going well for you back home. Things here are different, many people have already given up on the people they left behind and I can't come to understand why. I could never give up on you; I saw the honesty in your words and through your eyes as you told me you would wait for me. Haley I hear your voice all the time, your sweet angelic voice and I wish I could hear it for real. My memories are strong but sometimes I worry that they'll fade, but then I close my eyes and see your smile and I know were going to be ok. I miss you so much honey, things are coming up that scare me but I know everything will be fine as long as you keep loving me. As each day goes by I know it's closer and closer to when I can come home to you, into your loving arms. I can't wait to be able to kiss you again and make love to you again. I love you Haley, Always remember that, I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love_

_Nathan _

Haley was covered in tears as she finished the letter. It hurt so bad being away from him but knowing that he was ok soothed her some. Haley quickly grabbed her purse and locked up the house before making her way down the sidewalk. As she walked down the street she couldn't help but look over Nathan's letter, over and over again.

After a few minutes Haley arrived at the Café and quickly went inside. She needed to tell Lucas about Nathan's letter. As she walked inside she was met with silence and when she looked around she saw no one.

"Lucas?" Haley called.

"Well well what do we have her? How can I help you darling?" A man said as he stepped out of the back room and towards Haley.

"I'm looking for Lucas." Haley said keeping her guard up.

"He's not here right now, but I'm sure I could help you with any thing your little heart desires." He said with a smirk. Continuing to stay away from the stranger Haley slowly walked to the bar and ran her fingers along the service.

"Why are you in here?" Haley asked without looking up.

"I work here now, I'm the new bartender." As soon as the words left his mouth Haley's head shot up. She continued to stare at the man as his eyes roamed her body. Not only did she feel uncomfortable because of his obvious attraction to her but the thought of this man taking Nathan's job twisted her insides.

"Oh Haley you're here, I see you've met Billy." Lucas said as he entered the café behind her.

"I just wanted to say I heard from Nathan." Haley explained before she turned back to Billy and added. "My husband, I heard from my husband." His face quickly turned into a frown and without a word he turned around and walked behind the bar.

"Can I talk to you?" Haley asked.

"What is it?" Lucas asked back as they walked away from the bar and towards the door.

"I thought you weren't going to hire anyone else for awhile."

"Haley I know this must be hard for you but I need the help. With everything that has happened I couldn't handle all of it on my own and not knowing when Nathan's coming home, the time was right."

"Of course…well I should get back home; I still have a few hours before the café opens." Haley said walking away from her brother in law.

"Haley." Lucas called making Haley turn around. "It's good to know he's ok." Lucas said with a smile.

"Yes it is." Haley nodded. She took one last look at Billy and while shaking her head she walked out of café.

Once she made it home she did the only thing that could relax her. She reread Nathan's letter over and over again. The small happiness that had formed when she had first read his letter was now blackened with misery. She didn't need this now. It seemed like everything was piling up. Nathan being gone, Lucas losing Peyton, and this Billy person who was obviously going to cause problems. She didn't know how much more she could take.

Knowing that he too missed her and wanted to hear from her she quickly wrote Nathan and hoped it was good enough. Realizing what time it was Haley quickly left her house and walked to the café still needing to prepare for another night of empty singing.

* * *

**There's the 2nd chapter....the more reviews i get the sooner I'll ud.....**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been so long since Nathan had sent his letter to Haley and still no reply. He couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't gotten a reply. The first thought was maybe she hadn't received the letter yet or there was the possibility of the mail taking longer to get back to him, which made since. But in the back of his head he couldn't get the other guys voices out of his head, maybe she didn't want to respond, just maybe she had moved on already.

"Scott" Someone called as Nathan looked up from where he sat. "You got a letter." He said as he handed it to Nathan. Holding the letter Nathan smiled at her perfect writing. Not wasting anymore time he ripped open the envelope.

_Nathan_

_No words describe how good it was to hear from you. I've reread your letter hundreds of times and every time I do I hear your voice reading it to me. I think about you everyday. I feel sorry for those men you talked about who have already given up on the ones they love. Never give up on us Nathan, there will never be a time when I don't want and love you with all my heart. I will wait for you forever. I've never felt this way about anyone else and I never will. You're my Always and my forever. Things here are lonely without you. The café is the same and I can't stand it anymore. The regulars come every night and they act so happy. They act like everything is right in the world while so many men are out fighting for us. Nathan I miss you so much. I love you, please stay safe and keep me in your heart. _

_Always yours _

_Haley _

Nathan looked up from the letter and closed his eyes, needing to hold in his tears. He didn't want her hurting so much, but he knew there was no alternative.

"She leave you yet?" Someone asked from behind Nathan. Nathan already knew the voice and rolled his eyes.

"My wife loves me" Nathan stated.

"For now she does, just wait, some fella will come along and then she'll realize waiting for you aint as fun as being his girl."

Nathan couldn't hold it in any longer he quickly stood up and shoved the guy back.

"I'm just trying to help you." The guy said. That's when Nathan saw the tears in his eyes.

"When?" Nathan asked.

"Just before I left home, she told me she couldn't wait for me. She said that this new fella wanted to marry her and she couldn't say no." He explained as Nathan sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you love her but you need to be prepared for the worst." He quietly said before walking away from Nathan. Taking a deep breath Nathan walked back to his spot and picked up the letter.

"Haley…." He whispered.

* * *

Haley sat at her vanity staring at her reflection. Her makeup was gently placed across her face and her red lipstick was nicely spread across her lips. But her eyes were empty. She hadn't smiled in so long, her heart warmed when she saw her wedding ring but besides that she was just dead.

Lucas had tried so many times to talk to her but she had simply brushed it off, saying he had enough to worry about. And then there was Billy, this man that thought every gal wanted to be his girl, including Haley.

"Haley you're on."

As she stepped out on the stage she looked out at the people around her. There were many couples and some singles but they all looked excited or eager to see the performance. Closing her eyes she pictured Nathan behind the bar and slowly started to sing.

"Thank you." Haley said as someone complimented her singing.

"So Miss. James how about a drink." Billy asked as she walked by the bar.

"It's Mrs. Scott and I wouldn't have a drink with you if you were the only man left."

"Its ok sugar you'll warm up to the idea." Billy said with a laugh. Haley continued to walk until she made her way outside into the cold. She didn't even stop to adjust to the shivers she felt. She just continued to walk and walk finally making it to her house.

"God" Haley cried as she threw something across the room. The tears burned her eyes as she fell onto the sofa. A few minutes passed before she felt something. Nausea took over her body as she ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. After getting sick several times Haley leaned against the bathroom wall and cried before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Let me know what you think....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I've been asked a lot of questions so here are the answers....**

**(What happend to Dan and Julian?)- Julian is dead just like in the show and Because Dan is Dan he didn't go to jail, he will be in this story**

**(Are we going to be seeing Brucas and other OTH people in this story?)- Yes you are for sure going to be seeing some brucas in this story. I'm also thinking of adding a couple other people from OTH.**

**AND THE MOST IMPORTANT THING...Someone thought that the girl that Nathan and that guy were talking about was Haley. THEY WERE NOT TALKING ABOUT HALEY. THey were talking about the guys girlfriend. She dumped him right before he left. This guy isn't even from Tree Hill.**

**Hope that clears some stuff up for your guys. This chapter isn't very long but i thought i would give you something.....**

* * *

Chapter Four

Haley could hear the constant pounding but she forced herself to ignore it.

"Haley open the door." Someone called. She was so out of it she couldn't even tell who it was.

"Haley please open up…its Lucas." He called again. Haley moved as fast as she could making her way downstairs. Finally she came to the front door and opened it.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked.

"No…I'm really sick."

"Oh…we were getting worried; you're on in like a few minutes."

"Lucas I can't…" Haley said before running to the bathroom. After a few minutes Haley came out and Lucas handed her glass of water.

"Do you have a cold?"

"I don't know probably." Haley replied.

"Well it's not going to be very good if you have to run off stage to get sick…so just rest." Lucas said.

"Thank you." Haley smiled.

"Feel better." Lucas said with a smile before he left.

Walking back upstairs Haley sighed as she laid back down. She wondered what Nathan was doing and if he had gotten her letter.

* * *

"Nathan we're leaving now." A member of his crew said. Nathan sighed and put he letter down. Every time they left for another air attack he felt farther and farther away from Haley. Not only did fear consume him but Haley being left alone if he died tore at his heart.

* * *

_Haley once again heard a knock at the door. Not wanting to be rude she got up and walked down to the door. As she opened she sighed not really caring about what ever this person wanted. _

"_Haley" He said and Haley quickly looked up. _

"_Nathan." Haley yelled as she jumped into his arms and held him tight. "I love you and I love you and I missed you and I love you." Haley rambled as she kissed every inch of his face. _

"_I missed you to honey." _

"_Never leave me again."_

"_Never." He promised. _

"_I missed you so much." Haley cried._

"_I missed you too…both of you." Nathan said. _

"_What?" Haley asked pulling away from the hug._

"_I missed both you." Nathan repeated as he placed his hand on her stomach. Haley looked down and was surprised when she saw a big pregnant belly. _

"_I'm pregnant." Haley whispered. _

Haley suddenly woke up and looked around the room. No Nathan, only silence. Catching her breath she looked down at her flat stomach.

"I can't be." She whispered to herself as she moved her hand to her stomach.

* * *

**Tell me what you think....**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Haley sat at one of the back tables in the café. She had just finished her performance and wasn't in the mood for mingling. Haley was still and she had been for about three days, Ever since she went to the doctor.

"_Congratulations Mrs. Scott." The Doctor said with a smile. _

"_I'm Pregnant." Haley whispered. _

"_Yes you are." The doctor confirmed once again. _

"_Wow…"_

"_I'm sure you want to get home and tell your husband." _

"_Of course." Haley said as she slowly moved out of the office._

Haley was brought out of her memory when she heard a familiar voice.

"Haley…you ok." Lucas asked.

"Tired…" she whispered not wanting anyone to know until she could reach Nathan.

"Did you need to go home early." He asked.

"No I'm fine I just need to sit for a little while." Haley explained.

"Haley I know it's hard on you. With Nathan being away but just remember that I'm here for you if you need anything, I like to think of you as my little sister." He smiled.

"Thanks Luke that really means a lot."

Lucas smiled and slowly walked away from Haley and towards the bar.

"How's it going Billy?" Lucas asked.

"Perfect, these ladies are…."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Lucas said cutting him off as he saw a familiar face walk into the café.

"I am"

"excuse me" Lucas said walking away.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Lucas said as she nodded.

"I needed some time away, after what happened." She said as Lucas just nodded. "Lucas I'm so sorry about Peyton." Brooke said looking down.

"It wasn't your fault."

"It was." Brooke whispered.

"Don't blame yourself for what Dan does." Lucas said with a quick smile. Brooke smiled back and leaned in to hug him. Lucas slowly wrapped his arms around Brooke and held her as he felt her relax in his embrace.

"Thank you Luke" She whispered.

* * *

As Haley walked up to her house she couldn't help but look in the mailbox and surprisingly there was a letter. Haley tore it open as fast as she could and started reading.

_Haley _

_I'm sorry that this letter is so short. I don't have a lot of time these days. _

_Like always I hope to hear from you soon, I would love to here about what's going on there. I need something to think about besides everything here. I miss you but you should already know that. I also love you with all my heart. Remember that Haley. _

_Yours Always_

_Nathan_

**Tell me what you think....**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It had happened; Haley had sent the letter to Nathan telling him about her pregnancy. She wanted it to bring him joy and happiness like it was bringing her. She had moved past the fear and was now looking at the happy side of this. She was starting a family with the man she loved. It couldn't get any better then that. She checked everyday to see if a letter came from with his reply. She of course knew it would take a while. Her letter had to get to him and then he had to find the time to write and then send it to her.

Other things had been going well too. Although she still got sick a lot she was able to perform just the same at the club and pull of the appearance to, even if she did have a small bump these days. Everything was looking up. She even had made a new friend. Of course she'd seen her at the club and around town but she had never really got to know Brooke Davis. She was kind friendly person that was helping Haley keep her mind off Nathan when she got Lonely.

Still no one knew about her pregnancy. She knew she would have to tell Lucas soon, she couldn't hide it forever and with that came telling Brooke. Soon many people would know. Haley just hoped Nathan got back to her before that happened.

"Well well what do we have here?" Haley asked as she walked into the café finding Brooke and Lucas dancing to the music Antwon played. Thankfully his hand was healing just fine and he was now able to play again.

"You have to friends having a good time." Lucas explained as Brooke nodded.

"Haley you look stunning…your glowing." Brooke commented as Haley smiled.

"Thank you."

"So Hales…any new news from Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"No I sent him a new letter and I'm waiting to here back." Haley explained.

"The only way that fella's coming home is in a box." Billy said as he came from the back. Haley's heart sank at his hurtful words; she couldn't even hear Brooke and Lucas yelling at him.

"I'm just trying to be honest, no since in lying to the girl." Billy said once again.

"Billy you keep this up and you're out of here." Lucas warned.

"Then who you going to hire? Ms. James's dead husband." He laughed as he walked back into the back.

"Haley I'm sorry….with everything that's happening, I'm short handed." Lucas explained.

"It's ok Luke it's not your fault." Haley said looking at he ground.

"I wouldn't worry about it Singer Girl, he's just jealous because Nathan got you before he could even try." Brooke said with a laugh. Haley laughed with her trying to change her mood.

* * *

Outback Billy stopped bringing in cases when he saw someone step from the shadows.

"Any news?" the person asked.

"Nothing new sir." Billy said.

"You need to find something."

"I know sir I'm working on it. She's a tough one to get stuff from."

"I know she is but keep trying. This has all gone on long enough." The person as they turned away.

"When will I see you again?" Billy asked.

"Soon and you better have better news." Dan said as he walked away with a laugh, leaving Billy to worry.

* * *

**Kinda short and no Nathan...sorry guys...it was more of a filler chapter....let me know what you think...REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

His eyes were closed and his body was still. From a distance it looked as if he was sleeping but up close you could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he desperately tried to relax. Too many things were around him to allow sleep to take over. So he spent most of his free time like this. Trying to cling onto something that would relax him.

"Scott you got a letter."

Nathan quickly stood up and walked over to the man. He could smell Haley's perfume all over it. As he tore open the letter a saw something fall out. Placing the letter to the side he reached down and picked it up. It was a picture, but not just any picture. It was a picture of Haley, his beautiful wife.

She looked amazing her eyes were shinning and her smile made the picture glow. He couldn't stop looking at the picture; he must have sat there for at least ten minutes just staring into her eyes. Finally he was pulled out of his trance like state and placed the picture next to him. Just as he was about to reach for the letter he heard a commotion outside.

"What's going on?" Nathan questioned as he ran towards everyone.

"We just got orders for an emergency bombing, we got to go now." The man said pulling Nathan along with him.

* * *

Haley tried to smile as she sang the last note of her song. The crowd applauded and she quickly walked off the stage towards her back room. She had been sick all day and it had continued into the night. As she ran towards the nearest trashcan she closed her eyes letting the nausea take over. After a few minutes of her agonizing sickness she stood up and splashed some water onto her face.

"Haley are you ok?" Brooke asked as she came into the room.

"Yeah just a little tired."

"You look sick." Brooke added.

"I'm fine really." Haley said trying to convince her.

"You know you can tell me anything Haley."

"I know."

"Then why are you lying to me?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not ready to tell people yet." Haley explained looking down at her stomach.

"Haley are you…"

"Brooke don't." Haley pleaded.

"Haley I'm happy for you…have you told Nathan yet?" Brooke asked.

"I haven't heard back from him yet. Brooke what if he isn't happy about this?" Haley asked tears streaming her face.

"Don't think like that. Nathan loves you and he's going to love this baby just as much, you have to believe that." Brooke said.

"I hope your right."

"Why don't you stay back her a little longer." Brooke suggested.

"I will."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Brooke said with a smile before she walked out of the room.

* * *

"This aint looking good." One of the men said as they rode through the bumpy flight.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked.

"We didn't have time to refuel the plane when we got the orders. It's only half full. There aint no way were making it back to camp." He explained.

"It will be fine." Nathan argued as he looked around at the surrounding men. Some were praying while others were putting on a tough face, but they were all scared.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow." Haley called to Lucas as she walked out of the café and started to make her way home.

"Well well." Haley heard from behind her. "Long time no see."

"What do you want?" Haley said as she stepped away from him.

"How's the husband." Dan asked ignoring her question.

"Perfect." Haley answered before she turned to walk away from him but he quickly grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't you be thinking you can just walk away from me?"

"I did it before I can do it again." Haley said trying to get out of his grasp.

"That was a mistake and you know it."

"Let go of me." Haley said pushing him away.

"Now I think it's about time you come back wouldn't you say?" Dan said with a smirk.

"I'm happy where I'm at thanks."

"Why can't you see that I'm not the bad guy?" Dan asked.

"Let go of me." Haley said again this time louder.

"Answer the question."

"You are the bad guy…Because of you people are dead, people I knew."

"Don't talk about things you don't know about." Dan said tightening his grip on her wrists.

"Let go." Haley yelled.

"Hey." Lucas yelled from behind them.

"Well well." Dan said letting go of Haley and turning to face Lucas. He was surprised to see Lucas already had his gun out and pointed at Dan.

"Stay away from her." Lucas warned as Dan laughed.

"She belongs to me and always will." Dan said as he walked away to his car.

"Haley are you ok?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I just want to go home."

"From now on I walk you home got it." Lucas said with a smile.

"Yeah thanks Luke."

* * *

The plane jerked form side to side not being able to hold any longer.

"We're taking fire." Someone yelled.

"It can't hold much longer." Someone else yelled.

"We have to try and land."

"Now...now."

Before anyone had time to react the plane was headed right to the ground full speed. Nathan tried to grab onto something but he couldn't as the plane crashed into the ground he was flung across and slammed into the other side of the plane. Then everything went black.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Now was the time. He had to know, he would understand, wouldn't he. Haley couldn't stop her thoughts as she entered the café. She saw Lucas sitting at the bar looking over some papers. She had to tell him. She was starting to show and her boss still didn't know about her pregnancy.

"Luke we need to talk." Haley said her nerves skyrocketing.

"What is it hales?"

"I…I'm…I'm pregnant."

"What…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you its just I didn't want to tell anyone before Nathan knew...but I'm starting to show and Nathan still hasn't gotten back to me."

"Hales…that's great…I'm really happy for you and Nathan.

"So I'm not fired?"

"Why would I fire you?" Lucas asked.

"Because your singer is going to be fat and pregnant." Haley laughed.

"Haley don't be crazy."

"Ok…" Haley said with a smile.

"Did you tell him?" Brooke asked walking up from behind Haley.

"Yeah I did."

"You knew." Lucas asked Brooke.

"Yeah I figured it out. But I had to keep it to myself." Brooke said making Lucas laugh.

"I'm going to go get ready guys." Haley said thinking they wanted to be alone.

"Ok we'll be out here." Lucas said his eyes never leaving Brookes.

"So I was thinking…" Lucas started.

"Really…" Brooke joked.

"Funny…But maybe we could you know try again." Lucas asked.

"Are you asking me to be your girl again?" Brooke said with a bright smile.

"Yeah I think I am."

"I would love to Lucas Scott." Brooke said as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

Haley quickly walked into her dressing room and started to get ready for tonight's show. She leaned close to the mirror as she applied her makeup for the night. She was almost done when something caught her eye behind her.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you?" Billy said.

"About?" Haley asked pulling her robe closer to her body.

"I'm sorry about you know…the things I've said about your husband."

"Okay…" Haley said taking a step back as he walked closer.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you tonight." Billy said as he started to walk out of the room. "Oh and congrats on the baby." He said with a smirk before he walked out. Haley sighed turning back to the mirror looking at her growing figure.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Dan asked.

"She doesn't like me." Billy stated.

"Well get her to like you."

"She loves your husband."

"I don't care. You need to pull her in."

"You know she's not going to be any good to you soon."

"What does that mean?" Dan asked.

"She's pregnant."

"What…"

"She told Luke tonight." Billy explained.

"Well that just works to in our favor. She'll start to get lonely and vulnerable." Dan explained.

"What's the point?' Billy asked.

"The point is to turn her away from Lucas and Brooke. They took Peyton and now I'm going to take something from them."

"But Haley won't turn away from them."

"We'll make her."

"What about her husband?"

"We'll deal with that when it comes." Dan said with a smirk.

* * *

Haley woke up bright and early and in the best mood. She slowly walked downstairs and made herself some breakfast. As she ate she rubber her baby bump softly, talking to it soothingly. After a while she made her way back upstairs and got dressed. She figured she should write Nathan another letter incase he didn't get the last one. As she made her way back downstairs a knock came to the door.

"Can I help you?" Haley asked the man in uniform.

"Are you Haley Scott, Wife of Nathan Scott?" he asked.

"Yes I am." Haley said her heart beating a mile a minute.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your husband was killed in action a few weeks ago."

* * *

**Bring on the REVIEWS!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait school has been crazy. So this chapter is really sad...**

Chapter Nine

Darkness that's all she felt, there was no pain only numbness. Flashes were everywhere, images of Nathan. She could here someone calling her name but she didn't want to resurface. She liked this place. No fear, no pain and especially no reality.

"Mrs. Scott..." The man called over and over again. Her body was starting to slowly wake up and when she finally opened her eyes it hit her. It was like running face first into a brick wall. It hurt so bad. Nathan was gone and she was all alone. What about her child? Her innocent child would grow up without a father. "Mrs. Scott please open your eyes." The man said again.

Finally she did. She opened her beautiful brown eyes which were now filled with hurt and agony. She knew it was stupid to ask but she had to.

"Where's Nathan?"

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, making the pain wash over her once again.

"Can you help me up?" She whispered. The man quickly nodded and took her hand.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He asked.

"No…"

"Here…" He said handing me a letter.

"What is this?" Haley whispered softly.

"It's about your husband."

"I need to be alone now." Haley whispered as she looked down at the letter.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said once again before walking out of the house. He hated this part of his job, he had to just stand there and watch as wives broke down.

Haley didn't want to open it, that would make it even more real, but she knew she had to. She read most of it; the only words that stuck in her mind were killed in Action. Not knowing what to do she slowly lay back down onto the sofa and stroked her belly softly. After a few minutes the sobs took over her body and she was fighting to catch her breath. Her vision was blurred as her tears streamed her face, her lungs ached for air and her stomach pounded at the small kicks she continued to feel.

It could have been days later and Haley wouldn't have known. She was in a sleep like state and refused to move. She knew she had to leave soon and tell Lucas but she couldn't even think of the words to tell him. After a few more minutes she felt another hard kick. She slowly smiled and looked down at her stomach.

"You're all I've got now…" She whispered.

* * *

"Hey Hales." Brooke called as she straightened up some things. As soon as she turned around her heart dropped. "Haley what's wrong." Brooke asked as she quickly made it to her side. Haley didn't say anything she just started crying. Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley's shaking body, trying to sooth her.

"Haley talk to me." Brooke whispered.

"He's gone." Haley whimpered, her legs giving way. She slowly fell to the floor still wrapped in Brooke's embrace.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked as he walked into the room. Brooke slowly looked up at him, her eyes saying everything.

"No…" Lucas said shaking his head.

"Haley you need to stand up." Brooke said helping her.

"Haley what happened." Lucas asked coming to her side.

"He's gone."

"He can't be gone…" Lucas yelled.

"Luke stop." Brooke shouted.

"It hurts so bad." Haley cried.

"It's ok, just breathe." Brooke whispered to her.

* * *

"What do you want?" Dan asked as Billy walked in.

"Nathan's dead."

"What…" Dan yelled.

"I heard Haley with Brooke and Lucas." Billy explained.

"Well this wasn't part of the plan but we can make it work." Dan said as he smirked.

* * *

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys

I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I have been so beyond busy and really focusing on my twilight story. I have not forgotten about this story and I will not just leave it as it is.

This story will be finished; I've just lost inspiration for it. I will try and update as

soon as I can but for now this Story is on Hiatus. I hope you understand and will continue to read once I post the next chapter.


	11. Hello All

Hello

Sorry its been so long…I feel like I'm slowly getting myself back into the idea of writing again.

so my question to you guys is do you wan this story continued? would you read more of it?

Let me know guys


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Lucas paced back and fourth in Haley's living room as the girls sat upstairs. He didn't want it to be true, Nathan had been a dear friend.

"He can't be gone…" Lucas told himself over and over as he continued his movements. After Haley had arrived at the cafe Brooke and Lucas had taken her home to calm her down.

Upstairs Brooke sat on the bed with Haley's head in her lap. Brooke slowly ran her fingers over her hair, trying to sooth her. Haley just stared forward. Her face was wet from her constant tears and her throat was dry from the loud crying.

He was gone. That's all Haley could think of. She barely had anytime with him. Why didn't she notice him earlier, they could have had so much more time.

"Haley?" Brooke whispered but Haley didn't respond. "I'm so sorry…I wish I could make it better." Brooke said.

"Nothing can make this better." Haley said speaking for the first time in hours.

"I know that."

"No you don't." Haley yelled sitting up and standing up off the bed. "Did you lose your husband? No You still have the person you love! He's right downstairs." Haley continued to yell as the tears returned and swarmed her face.

"Haley calm down its not good for the baby."

"You know whats not good for the baby? Not having a father."

"Haley…" Brooke continued to try and calm her down but nothing was working. She had hit her point.

"How am I suppose to do this on my own?" Haley asked sobbing.

"you won't be alone..You hear me. You have Lucas and I, we will never leave you." Brooke said pulling Haley into her arms.

"Promise?" Haley asked.

"Of course. Now come here you need to lay down and rest, for the baby." Brooke explained as she took Haley's hands and lead her to the bed.

Hearing steps on the stairs Lucas looked up to see brooke coming down.

"How is she?" He asked.

"I don't know…I tried to help her but theres only so many things you can tell a woman who has lost her husband."

"Of course."

"How are you?" Brooke asked him.

"I'm worried about Haley and the baby."

"we'll be there for her Luke…I promised her that."

"Of course we will…" Lucas said before pulling brooke into his arms.

Upstairs Haley lay in a numb state, not even realizing that she was singing sweet songs to her unborn child.

* * *

**Hey guys **

**So here is a bit of an update...I know its not long but I wanted to give you guys something while I continue to work on the rest of this story...(= hope you enjoyed**


End file.
